


First Kiss

by c00kie



Series: The Boy from Eagleton [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie knows she’s in trouble when Ben shows up for their third date wearing a waist coat and holding a long stemmed pink rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Leslie knows she’s in trouble when Ben shows up for their third date wearing a waist coat and holding a long stemmed pink rose. “Hello, Leslie,” he says, gifting her the flower. “You look lovely this evening.”

Leslie’s almost sure he’s being sincere, but she feels completely under dressed.”Come in,” she says. Her mom is out on a date but she’s sure she won’t mind if Ben comes inside for a few minutes. “Can you give me five minutes?”

“Sure. Do you want me to wait outside or-”

“It’s fine, you can wait here.” 

He nods, looking around her house with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes, this is what a  normal living room looks like,” she says, waving her hand. “No fountains or grand pianos.”

“For the record, my brother plays our piano.And second, I actually like this. It’s very…homey.”

Leslie sighs, deciding not to press the issue. “I’ll be right back,” she says, running up to her room where she frantically searches for a new outfit. It requires a quick call to both Ann and Donna, but eventually she settles on a red dress she wore to her cousin’s sweet sixteen party. She checks herself out in the mirror, deciding she looks fine enough, and goes back down stairs where she catches Ben looking at the photographs on their mantle. 

She coughs and he turns around, and seeing the dazed expression on his face make getting redressed worth it. 

“You didn’t have to change.”

“I did,” she replies, putting on her coat. “but thank you.”

He nods and walks over to her, with an intent look on his face as if she’s a deer and he’s a tiger, ready to pounce and eat her alive. 

She only wishes that didn’t sound so appealing. Because, as much as she hates the fact he’s from Eagleton, she has to admit he is rather appealing to look at. And these past couple dates have been great. Although, she doesn’t really have a lot to compare them to. 

“Ready?” he asks.

Leslie takes a deep breath. “Yes.”

So, date three,” Ben says, starting the ignition, “I hope you don’t mind but the place I want to go is a little out of the way.”

“How out of the way?” Leslie asks, fearing Ben’s about to take her to the airport so they can fly to Italy. If he is, then she needs to run back inside and find her passport. 

“Just a couple hours,” Ben says, looking over his shoulder as  he pulls out of the driveway. “I hope you like French food.”

Leslie’s never actually had any French food, unless you count toast and fries, which she’s pretty sure he doesn’t. “I don’t know. I have to know though, is this place inside the continental us?”

“Um..”

“Ben, I don’t have my passport!” She should also probably tell her mother. 

He laughs. “I’m teasing you. Of course it’s in the US. Although, I’ve heard about this one restaurant in Montreal that my neighbor ate at one time, so if you want…”

This time, she knows for sure he’s teasing her, so she just smiles at him and enjoys the warm breeze as he drives to wherever they’re going. 

“So, did you see that Hoosiers vs Nebraska game?”

“Did I? What was with that defense? It was like they decided instead of blocking shots they were going to just let them have it. I swear at one point it looked like they were helping them making the baskets.” 

Ben doesn’t reply, but he has that look again, the one that makes her heart beat just a little too fast. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” he says, “I’m just really looking forward to kissing you at the end of this date.”

“How are you so confident?”

“It’s the car,” Ben deadpans, though Leslie’s pretty sure he means it. 

The restaurant turns out to be in Bloomington. It’s a small place with brick walls and dim lighting. They’re taken to a corner booth where they are given a bottle of lemon water. Leslie opens her menu, not entirely sure she knows what to expect. She’s surprised to find that most of the dishes actually looks rather normal and appealing. 

“We’ll start with the fondue,” Ben tells the waiter when he comes, “and for dessert we’ll have the chocolate souffle.”

“Very well, sir.”

“Wow, souffle.You are intent on getting that kiss.”

He just smiles at her. “I’m getting the duck. What about you?” 

“I’m not sure. What would you get?”

“Oh, well, the fish is good here.”

“Sounds good,” Leslie says before deciding on the salmon and closing her menu. 

Dinner is amazing, not that Leslie’s surprised. The fondue is rich, the salmon light and buttery, the souffle decadent. But it’s not the food that fills Leslie’s stomach, it’s Ben and his stupid jokes and the way his eyes never leave hers even as an attractive woman walks by. 

“Can I ask you a question?” she asks as they walk to his car. 

Ben stops next to her, his fingers still interlaced with hers. She wishes she could say she hated it. “Sure.”

“How serious are you about this?” She gestures to herself and then to him. 

“Very,” Ben answers and that’s all she needs to hear. She closes the gap between then and presses her lips to his. 

“Okay.”

It takes him a minute to respond, but then he exhales. “Okay.” 

She smiles all the way home. 


End file.
